Cresselia
Cresselia es un Pokémon legendario de Tipo psíquico introducido en la cuarta generación. Se encuentra por primera vez en Isla Plenilunio. Por su forma de captura en los videojuegos, es un Pokémon errante. Es la contraparte de Darkai. Etimología Su nombre es sacado de la palabra crescent (media luna), refiriéndose a una fase de la luna. El selia de su nombre puede ser sacado de [[wikipedia:es:Selene|'Selene']], la diosa griega de la Luna. Biología Se dice que este Pokémon es hembra, aunque no puede criar. Es de carácter cariñoso y bondadoso. Sus plumas lunares le sirven para aumentar su poder y se dice que es la representante viviente de la luna en la tierra. Cresselia puede curar a los humanos y pokemon que caen enfermos por las pesadillas causadas por su contraparte, Darkrai. Aunque a veces las cambia por sueños maravillosos. No solo puede curar pesadillas también puede curar problemas mentales como: corazón roto, traumas de la infancia, etc. Infunde seguridad en los seres que tienen contacto con ella. Este Pokémon es el enemigo natural de Darkrai dado que sus poderosas plumas sirven para despertar del sueño de éste. Es un Pokémon tímido que suele estar alejada de todos los seres vivos y por eso en cuanto entra en contacto con los humanos ésta huye. Se dice que en las noches de media luna, la aurora de su cola se extiende y ondea más hermosa que nunca, pues como se sabe, es la formación de la luz en su sentido nocturno. En la parte superior de su cabeza presenta 2 medias lunas unidas en la parte superior.Tiene 3 órbitas en su cuerpo que ondean a su alrededor y las cuales la protegen de todos sus enemigos. Tiene una piel de color rosa y lila que le da una maravillosa y elegante presencia. Se dice que tiene un altar en algun lugar de una pequeña isla al oeste de Sinnoh, de donde la invocaban los humanos cuando tenían problemas con las pesadillas de Darkrai. Al ser un ser celestial, esta desciende a veces en las noches de luna llena, para vigilar el mundo nocturno y ayudar a las criaturas en problemas. Diferencia de género Evolución Cresselia no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon porque es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización .]] Captura Para poder capturarla tienes que ganar la Liga Pokémon y conseguir la Pokédex Nacional. Ahora tienes que ir a Ciudad Canal, y entrar en la casa que se encuentra al suroeste (Cerca de la entrada al barco). Aquí, habla con la madre y su hijo enfermo, verás que el niño tiene pesadillas con Darkrai y solo la pluma de Cresselia puede ayudarlo. Sal y habla con el marinero, que desesperado te ofrecerá llevarte a un nuevo destino, Isla Plenilunio. Cuando hayas llegado allí, debes seguir por el único camino posible y encontrarás a Cresselia. El Pokémon se registrará automáticamente en tu Pokédex cuando hables con ella y saldrá volando dejando una pluma lunar. Ahora viajará salvaje por toda la región como Mesprit. Para saber donde está debes usar la función mapa del Poké-reloj. Una vez encuentres a Cresselia, lo más recomendable para evitar que huya es usar movimientos que lo impidan, como Mal de ojo (Golbat, Umbreon) o Telaraña (Ariados), o usando la habilidad Sombratrampa de Wobbuffet. Usa movimientos como Falsotortazo para dejarlo con 1 PS y altera su estado con movimientos como Onda trueno o Hipnosis. Si se consigue dejarlo con pocos PS y con algún estado alterado en menos de 5 turnos también puede ser útil usar Veloz Balls, o bien, puede usarse Ocaso Balls si es de noche o lanzar la Master Ball que te dio Helio. Otros videojuegos Movimientos Cresselia puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Cresselia puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Cresselia es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Cresselia no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Cresselia son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Cresselia: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: en el escenario de '''Columna Lanza' en ocasiones que se escoje luchar en esté, suele tomar el lugar de Dialga y Palkia. Esta tras aparecer lanza Psico-corte a varias direcciones y multiples veces a los personajes en el escenario, hay veces que manda ese ataque pero de una manera más concentrada para que circule errantemente por el lugar, provocando daño fuerte y mandando a volar a los oponentes que entren en contacto con eso. ;También aparece como trofeo **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Lunar Pokémon. Cresselia appears on Fullmoon Island and, once discovered, flies around different areas of Sinnoh. Its signature move, Lunar Dance, causes Cresselia to faint but recovers all the HP and cures the status conditions of the next Pokémon its Trainer sends out. Cresselia excels at recovery techniques and is unusual in that it appears only in female form. **Información del trofeo (traducido al español): Pokémon Lunar. Cresselia aparece en la Isla Plenilunio , y una vez descubierto vuela por las diferentes áreas de Sinnoh. Su movimiento representativo es Danza Lunar,Cresselia se debilita , pero recupera todos los PS y cura el estado del siguiente pokémon que saque el entrenador. Cresselia destaca en las técnicas de recuperación y es inusual, ya que sólo es hembra. Cresselia SSBB.jpg|Cresselia en Brawl Trofeo Cresselia SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Cresselia en Brawl * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad como enemiga de Darkrai, acompaña al jugador y su acompañante durante el trascurso del Cráter Oscuro, después de vencer a Darkrai pedirá unirse a tu equipo.. *''Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia: en el Templo Hippowdon, durante la decimocuarta misión.Después de vencerla conseguirás la Gema Ambarina. En el TCG Archivo:CresseliaTCG 1.jpg Archivo:CresseliaTCG 2.jpg Archivo:CresseliaTCG 3.jpg Archivo:2-cresselia.jpg Archivo:Cresselia VS DarkraiTCG.jpg Curiosidades * A pesar que Cresselia deja Plumas Lunares por donde está, Cresselia no presenta ningún tipo de plumas en su cuerpo, y además que éstas son de color diferente al de su cuerpo. * Forma parte de los 7 únicos Pokémon legendarios que tienen género. En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Cresselia * Francés: Cresselia * Coreano: Creselione